


An Acquired Taste

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Fine bandmates deserve fine wine, Goro's pretentious living room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Goro brings Shingo home for a glass of wine.(Set in 2000. Written for dancing_donut@lj in June 2013.)





	

"Let's go to my place," Goro says, as they flag down a taxi.  
  
Shingo glances at him-- after relentless teasing by Nakai, they've finally gone out to eat together, and while Shingo wouldn't exactly call it a _date_... it hasn't exactly been _unpleasant_ , either-- but the dark-haired man just smiles mysteriously and climbs into the taxi. Shingo follows.  
  
"Do you always take people home on the first date?" he jokes, poking Goro's knee.  
  
Goro just smiles again. "Sometimes." He looks out the window, so that all Shingo can see is the corner of that infuriating little smirk. "If I like them enough."  
  
At Goro's apartment, they toe their shoes off in the entryway, and Goro's hand brushes Shingo's elbow as they step into the hallway. "Care for a glass of wine? I've got a red I just opened yesterday, have a seat and I'll bring it out." Shingo finds himself being guided into the living room, and with another brush of fingers on his shoulder, Goro disappears into the kitchen.  
  
Shingo sits on Goro's pristine white couch and stares at the pristine white walls and glass coffee table and _mirrors covering an entire wall_ and wonders what Goro would say if he saw the explosion of color and pattern that is Shingo's room. Even the candle on the coffee table is white.  
  
For some reason, though, he can't quite find anything to make fun of. Just like his first time eating out with his bandmate, it's actually surprisingly... relaxing.  
  
Goro reappears carrying two glasses of dark red wine. "I should light that candle," he says, handing a glass to Shingo over the back of the couch. "Hang on a sec." He pulls a box of matches out of a cabinet and perches on the edge of the couch, leaning over the table.  
  
"I think this is the most pretentious living room I've ever been in," Shingo comments, sitting back on the couch and trying not to look at Goro's back. "Explains a lot, really."  
  
Goro lights the candle, a whiff of smoke and vanilla reaching Shingo's nose. The dark-haired man picks up his glass of wine again and settles into the couch comfortably. "Good wine has to be drunk in a good setting," he says, taking a sip and giving Shingo another little smirk. "And preferably in good company."  
  
Shingo sniffs the wine and takes a sip. It's strong and sweet, heavy on the tongue but not overwhelming. "I'm hardly good company."  
  
"Terrible," Goro agrees. "I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
Shingo shifts slightly, turning towards Goro and stretching his arm along the back of the couch. "Must be my sexy body. I'm irresistible like that, y'know."  
  
Goro snorts into his wine glass. "I wouldn't say _irresistible_ , exactly." He tilts his head, looking Shingo over in a way that leaves a tight feeling in the younger man's chest. "But _sexy_ , maybe."  
  
Shingo takes a long sip of wine, suddenly aware of how it's getting dark outside and how the only light in Goro's apartment is the flickering of the candle and its distant reflection. The light makes Goro's face seem softer, more handsome, yet somehow strangely delicate. Shingo fidgets with his fingers on the back of the couch.  
  
"Do you like it?" Goro asks. He's still watching Shingo from behind his wine glass, faint amusement playing across his mouth.  
  
Shingo takes another sip, letting his eyes travel over his bandmate's figure through the glass. "Yes."  
  
Goro shifts closer, so that their knees just barely brush. "I thought you hated it."  
  
Shingo lowers his glass. The scent of vanilla is stronger now, mingling with the heady aroma of the wine and the smell of the dark-haired man next to him. He lets his knee fall against Goro's, heavy and unsubtle. "It's an acquired taste."  
  
Goro _hmm_ s softly in agreement, lips lingering on the rim of his glass. "Maybe you should try something stronger." His voice is still playful but his eyes are serious, a meaningful gaze that the younger man can't look away from.  
  
Shingo leans in slowly, compelled, like the flickering of the candlelight and the curve of his bandmate's smile has hypnotized him. For a second, they're nose-to-nose, breaths mingling sweet and alcoholic, and then Shingo closes the remaining inches, pressing their lips together in a tentative kiss. Goro's mouth parts under his eagerly, his free hand reaching up to stroke Shingo's hair and curl around the base of his neck, tugging him closer. Shingo obeys, settling his arm around Goro's shoulders, pressing their legs together-- and then Goro is slipping his wine glass onto the table and pulling Shingo's out of his hand and tilting them sideways until Shingo is on top of him, pinning him to the pristine white leather, their hands wrapping around each other as they deepen the kiss.  
  
When Shingo lifts his head again, Goro's cheeks are flushed, his hair sprawled messily on the arm of the couch. He smiles up at Shingo, tracing his fingers in lazy circles through the fabric of the younger man's shirt, and moves his lips in the shape of a word: _Well?_  
  
Shingo licks his lips, tasting lingering sweetness, intoxicatingly tempting. "I think it might be addictive," he murmurs, fingertips stroking across his bandmate's cheek.  
  
Goro leans into the touch and laughs, soft and low. "You've only just had a taste," he murmurs back, and pulls Shingo back down into another kiss.


End file.
